


Пустота, помноженная на двоих

by Fridays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridays/pseuds/Fridays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они не прощаются, не извиняются, и, конечно же, не говорят: «Чувак, классно потрахались».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пустота, помноженная на двоих

Все случается быстро, жестко и грязно. Все случается в сгоревшем доме Хейла, в единственной комнате с потолком и целыми стенами. На грязном полу. 

Стайлз хрипит на выдохах, цепляется непослушными пальцами за пыльные доски, колени разъезжаются в стороны и задница болит невыносимо. Хейл крепко-накрепко держит его одной рукой за бедро, а другую прижимает меж лопаток и вдавливает в пол. 

Они трахаются в первый раз в гнилом, старом доме, в семейном склепе Хейлов. 

За это Стайлз ненавидит Дерека. И ненавидит себя. Он оказался слишком слабым, чтобы удержаться и не сорваться. Вжимаясь носом в сырые доски, ему кажется, что он чует запах жженого человеческого мяса. Его тошнит, ему больно, ему совершенно не круто. 

Но он позволяет трахать себя быстро и жестко, грязно и грубо. 

Стайлз думает об одном, пока член Дерека рвет его напополам. Он думает: «клин клином, все закончится, все закончится, это наваждение, все закончится, Господи Боже, пожалуйста, пусть все закончится». 

Не любовь, не привязанность. Пустота, помноженная на двоих. Оргазм не приносит ни облегчения, ни удовольствия, ни ясности. Все становится только хуже. Стайлз кончает с членом в заднице, с острыми зубами на шее, вжатый лицом и грудью в грязный пол. Ему больно и оргазм выворачивает его кожей внутрь, кишками наружу. Он кончает, и весь его мир рушится, осыпается, словно пожухшая листва с деревьев. 

Ни облегчения, ни удовольствия, ни ясности. 

Все, и правда, становится хуже. 

Стайлз продолжает лежать на сырых досках, ежась от холода и презрения к самому себе, и не уходит, даже когда уходит Дерек. 

Они не прощаются, не извиняются, и, конечно же, не говорят: «Чувак, классно потрахались». 

В другое время, в другом месте, с другим человеком, Стайлз сказал бы именно так. 

*

Скотт хмурится, старается принюхиваться незаметнее, и Стайлз притворяется, будто не видит, как морщится нос друга, как появляется глубокая складка на переносице. 

Они в школьной столовой, вокруг шум и суета, и Стайлз улыбается Лидии, тянет ей сочное, ярко-зеленое яблоко, подмигивает. Мартин, изогнув брови, смотрит на него насмешливо, но яблоко принимает. Ухмыляется. 

Джексон закатывает глаза и он не так долго оборотень, чтобы распознать за запахом мыла, мятного геля для душа и одеколоном Стилински, терпкий, густой запах Дерека. 

Или запах сырых досок, гнили и жженого человеческого мяса. 

А вот Скотт не дурак. Но даже он – лучший друг из сопливого детства – опускает глаза и ничего не спрашивает. 

«Правильно, - думает Стайлз, широко улыбаясь, рассказывая Лидии о последней стычке с Харрисом. – Правильно, Скотт. Не надо».

*

Помешательство. Дерек заражает его кровь, будто сепсис. Стайлз неизлечимо болен. 

«Романтика, - издевается сам над собой Стайлз». 

Стайлз очень, очень хочет, чтобы Дерек сдох. И у него есть очень важный вопрос к самому себе – почему он каждый чертов раз спасает эту волчью задницу? Ответа нет, вопрос не теряет актуальности. 

*

Второй раз происходит не менее грубо, не менее зло. Стайлз шипит, кусается, дергается и отчаянно насаживается на крупный член Хейла, царапая короткими ногтями его спину. Он надеется, что Дерек сорвется. Он надеется на приближающееся полнолуние. Выгибаясь, изламываясь в пояснице, впиваясь в свое запястье зубами, он чувствует когти оборотня на своих бедрах. 

Стайлз кончает под ним. 

Хейл царапает его губы клыками, и это совершенно не похоже на поцелуй. 

Стайлз очень надеется, что в следующий раз, когда от него будет зависеть жизнь Дерека, он остановит себя. И не спасет его. 

Тщетная надежда, ведь Хейл потрясающе трахается. 

*

Они никогда не говорят. Вместо слов – стоны, хрипы и крики. Это секс. Голые инстинкты.  
Не более. 

*

Все произошло и происходит из-за Дерека. Дерек всегда и во всем виноват, даже если это не совсем правда. Стайлз не любит правду. Она слишком горькая.  
Правда на вкус, как лекарства, земля и сгоревшее человеческое мясо. 

*

\- Стайлз, - голос у Скотта такой, будто он говорит не с лучшим другом, а с душевнобольным психопатом. 

Впрочем, возможно, он не так уж далек от истины. 

\- Почему? 

Стайлз улыбается, закинувшись сверх меры аддеролом, и жмет плечами. 

\- Не знаю, Скотт. 

Он, и правда, не знает. 

Скотт хмурится, Стайлз улыбается. 

Улыбка намертво прилипла к губам, а внутри копошится колючее «пусть все закончится». 

*

Все продолжается. И проблемы. И секс. Впрочем, иногда это одно и то же. 

*

\- Мисс Моррел, у меня вопрос. Вот если ты ненавидишь человека, правда, ненавидишь, даже, может быть, смерти ему желаешь… Как реагировать на то, что ты постоянно спасаешь ему жизнь и регулярно занимаешься с ним сексом? 

Стайлз об этом никогда не спросит школьного психолога. 

Его вопросы всегда остаются без ответов. 

Их городок слишком мал, чтобы делиться подобным, даже с психологом. Рассказать кому-либо правду, значит, добавить себе лишних проблем. Стайлз не любит проблемы. Не любит маленькие городки. И ненавидит Дерека Хейла. 

*

Ни полнолуние, ни сам Стайлз, не заставляют Дерека сорваться. И он немного рад. Немного. Самую малость. 

*

\- Ты влюблен в него? 

\- Знаешь, чувак, даже для тебя это слишком по-девчоночьи, - морщится Стайлз, закатывая глаза. 

Скотт крошит булочку с творогом и смотрит исподлобья. 

Стилински фыркает и качает головой. 

\- Конечно же, нет. 

*

В очередной раз, когда Стайлз спасает жизнь Дереку, он долго, до хриплых, судорожных вздохов и злых слез, смеется. 

Оборотень улыбается кривой улыбкой, растягивая окровавленные губы в звериный оскал, и прижимает свои горячие ладони к шее Стайлза. Под его пальцами отчаянно пульсируют сонные артерии, сердце бьется о ребра больно, сильно, быстро. 

Стайлз вжимается в его тело, втирается серой толстовкой в разодранную, пропитанную кровью черную футболку, и, вцепившись закоченевшими от холода пальцами в его грязные волосы, слизывает кровь с его губ. 

Кусает до свежей крови, задыхаясь, захлебываясь. 

И, будь он проклят за это, но Стайлз плачет. 

«Пожалуйста, Господи Боже, пусть все это закончится, пожалуйста, прошу, пожалуйста». 

Облегчение, словно глоток свежего воздуха. 

Оно неправильное, непозволительное, но… 

Простительное. 

*

Между ними нет ни легкости, ни ясности. Только болезненное удовольствие. Обоюдная, необоснованная, нелогичная зависимость. 

*

Стайлз не может сделать шаг назад. 

Дерек не хочет.


End file.
